Inheritage: Youth of Yesteryear
by Kyros Lencho
Summary: Rhys' life was definitely an interesting one, but what of those years after his village was burnt to cinders, yet before his final destination in JAPAN. R12GDxOver. NAK NAK!
1. Prolog

Hiyooooooooo.

To those that read my previous work of the Inheritage, thank you for the chocolate love…

…I mean reviews…

…of the story thingies…

To answer a few things about my reviews:

I know nearly nothing about Sailor Moon, only that they are girls in skimpy dresses. I looked up a random name, and put it to a random planet. The only ones I somehow know are Moon, Mars, and Mercury… and I don't really have any idea of how I know them anyways.

As for Gold Digger, I have not read any of the comics, although I wouldn't mind doing so. The stuff about the story line in my stories come from other fanfictions that I have read and that doesn't include anything about how Jade was made or how werecreatures were made. I now know why and how Jade was made.

The Inheritage series is like my other stories, which I haven't finished or gotten to the point I would publish. Either that or is a fanfiction combining one story with my own universe, Larine. I currently have one, but it's extremely complicated in how it explains how the Larine universe works. These stories consist of either me writing whatever comes into my mind or writing and then a long period to think up some random Bantha Poodoo to put in it.

I have ideas for both a Inheritage 2 and ½. A sequel and a Prequel. OOooOO… k00l!1!1!1! OMG LOL th4 b3 the FUBAR!11!1! 1 RUL3 J00!11!1!

I'm thinking about making the Prequel first. Of which this is the prolog.

Um… yeah.

Han Solo for president.


	2. The Surviver

Hey, Mr. disclaimer man, tally me lawsuits.

R1/2-GD-maybe something else.XOver

INHERITAGE One of Two

The world has been ever changed by something that could only be described as a glorious series of misfortunes. Of the earths population of humans, and even the few people who were half human, roughly 5 were sent into a coma, having had their most inner beings rewritten by the machine fueled by the life energy, the Ki, of the Rhys. Rhys; the slayer of gods, the fastest werecheetah known, and student of the Anything Goes School of martial arts and ideology.

Eh, that was a mouthful… but you've already seen that story.

But what was his life before hand like?

Cue the cheesy flashback effects.

Fifteen Years Prior; Scotland 

A small boy awoke under what used to be his home. The sounds of fires still raged all around him despite the heavy rain. Smoke still filled the air.

Where the crude funeral pile was made, all that was left of his friends and family was a small bit of ash, and a single stone. The stone was propped up against a skull.

The boy coughed harshly in attempt to get the ash from his throat. The only things that wasn't colored the color of the sticky ash were his eyes. His blonde hair and bright clothes stained a cold color of gray.

Using what little strength he had, he started to pull himself out from under the rubble. He strained to pry his legs from their trap under the burnt wood.

Standing for the first time in four days, the boy stood unsteadily in front of what could have been his grave. Streaks of blonde could be seen now from where the rain had washed the ash away.

The boy stared numbly at the shining green stone.

Eventually, he found himself walking over to it. He slowly bent over, breathing in sharply as his back protested painfully, and picked it up.

Standing up, he didn't even raise it up to observe it closer. If he had, even in this dark, he would have seen an uncut emerald. The lightning flashed, sending a shockwave of thunder rolling over the area.

His facial expression slowly went from numb to disbelief. And from there into a crushing sadness. He slumped to his knees; the emerald in his hands in front on him, and his head rolled forward.

He sat there for several more minutes, until the sounds of several vehicles came to his ears.

He did not turn.

Fights flashed over the area, shining on the remains of buildings and trees.

He still did not turn.

The Scottish Police came running into the clearing. The sights before them made them freeze. Burnt trees and houses, destroyed furniture strewn everywhere, and the large black stain in the middle of the area that held enough bones for at least 30 people and a small boy.

"What the fuck…?" One of the police men said.

Noone else said anything.

Several Months later; Japan, Adoption Clinic 

"Yes, sir," The same young boy now sat in a chair that was comparatively HUGE to him. In front of him was a overly large desk that seemed to be defended from the front with a literal wall of awards, pencils, pens, _two_ lamps, and a rather small name plaque.

"You realize that you were sent here by… accident, do you?" The skinny man behind the table said in a accented, choppy voice, "You were supposed to be sent to a… adoption clinic in America."

"Yes, sir," The boy said.

"But now that you are here," The man said, standing to show that he was abnormally tall for a Japanese man, or any man really, "It would cost… far too much to send you back. You will stay here, learn Japanese, and remain here until you are adopted or you become of age."

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm…" The man murmured as he walked around the boy, looking him over. The boy wasn't shaking in fear, which was normal when the children were called into his office. He was nervous, but not afraid.

The man walked back to his seat, placing his hand on the back. He did not sit down.

"I see that you have had a proper raising," he said, "Obedient, quiet, somewhat honorable… all of which are enforced with the strictest discipline here at my… establishment. Any breaking of rules will be… severely punished."

The man smirked when he saw the boy's reaction. Although small, the boy did grimace.

"Now what is your name?" The man said, picking up a pencil.

"Rhys, sir," The boy said.

The man paused halfway through the first letter, "Spell it, please."

"Um… R-H-Y-S."

"Good," The man said, putting the pencil down. He pressed a small button on the desk.

A voice came from the speaker near the button. Rhys could also hear the receptionist outside talking. Being in Japanese, Rhys didn't understand a word of it.

The man removed his finger from the button, and the speaker made a satisfying click as it turned off.

"The… receptionist will show you to your room."

That night, the skinny mans office 

"How did this boy get in our facility?" The large thin man said, "A gaijin in my facility?"

"I don't know, sir," the receptionist said, looking over the transaction papers, "There's no trace. No ticket that got him on the plane. No bill to see who bought the ticket. He simply just popped out of the air."

"Where was he before he came here?" The skinny man asked.

"St. Joseph's Orphanage in northern Scotland," the woman responded, "It was condemned just last week, and all the orphans were sent to other orphanages. And except for this boy, all of them stayed in Scotland."

"Then how did he get here? Kami-sama didn't just drop him out of the sky."

"He didn't have any ticket stubs. He didn't have any recollection of the plane ride or even leaving the orphanage."

"Amnesia," the man groaned, "What's his last name?"

"Doesn't say," the woman said, shuffling the papers, "It mentions where he was found and what condition he was in when he was found, but nothing else. He didn't have any legal identification. Honestly, it wouldn't be much different if Kami-sama DID just drop him from the sky."


	3. The Institution

Now just spoon up a heapin buncha lawsuit.

Go ahead, laugh it up.

INHERITAGE 2nd: YOUTH OF YESTERYEAR

Chapter 2

Natural Selection

Juuban Orphanage 

Rhys had taken to Japanese quite well, being able to speak at least a little of it after a few months. If you talked slow enough, he would be able to understand you.

Needless to say, with children being as cruel as they normally are, no one spoke slowly. His routine was basically committed to memory, as the ridged schedule keeps everything on time nearly to the second.

Rhys found that he could function, at least enough to live, just by going by the huge clock that was situated on the tower in the middle of the facility.

7am: Wake up

8-9am: Breakfast

9-11:30am: School. Rhys had tutors that taught him Japanese as well as the normal courses. He received the notes for those classes typed in English.

Noon: Lunch

1-4pm: School again.

And after that, free play. The bane of Rhys' existence.

Rhys had picked up on certain words and phrases in Japanese faster than others. Particularly things like insults, curses, and the like.

It was, in this orphanage, considered 'cool' to talk about how you became an orphan. A bit morbid, yes, but kids do some pretty weird things when faced with stuff like that.

Most kids knew how their parents left, died, or whatever. That means, as far as Rhys could tell, that they should all hang around each other. The ones who just go given up were in another group. Those who knew that their parents were dead were another group.

And for those who didn't know, they were by themselves. Most just took the insults from the other kids, about how their parents were dishonorable bastards and the like.

The place where these kids were getting that type of language happened to be the History teacher. Mr Horashi. He often went on rants.

Don't ask. Just… just don't ask.

Of course, the children who didn't know took those insults without violence or protest. The English teacher was responsible for that. She was the one that students ran to crying. She would often say that the other kids were just making stuff up. That they couldn't be right, they don't know what happened.

And kids, being that young, didn't realize that they didn't know either, and they didn't really know otherwise.

And either way, that didn't stop the insults from hurting.

Rhys was different though. No one really knew if he knew or didn't know what happened to his parents. The kids knew that, by now, he knew enough to tell them if he did. He rarely answered any questions, and even more rarely were the answers in Japanese. When approached about his family, he'd either calmly walk away without giving even a passing glance, or he'd glare at them when walking away would get him in trouble.

Him acting like this gave the other children bait. Bait they were going to use. Because even if he didn't react, they thought it was funny just to say it to him.

"Oi!" A boy said. For a five year old, he wasn't very big or small. Just a normal kid with a mean streak, "Gaijin! We've got some more suggestions!"

Rhys, for once, didn't move or react. He simply sat there.

"Goro thinks that maybe your mother got bored screwing animals, so she divorced your dad!"

"Keitaro says that your mother was stupid."

"I think they fell in a valley!"

"You always say that one, Akio."

"Shut up, melon head!"

"I think maybe they had money problems, and couldn't afford to support a child with their low income. I mean, it costs a lot of money to support a child, and maybe they didn't have a possible way of getting the money."

Everyone stared at the girl who said that.

A pause.

"What?"

"You're weird Kaoru."

Another pause.

"His mother was a flying aardvark!"

"You know what I think?" A boy named Kuri said, leaning in over Rhys, "His mother was a whore. His father was a wife beating bastard, an alcoholic, and a failure. They got together… and this little piece of trash was born. That's why they deserved to die, that's why…"

He didn't get to finish.

He found himself staring at the sky. A second later, he felt his back hit the ground hard. Only after laying there for a few seconds did he notice that his jaw was exploding in pain. He grabbed it, and started howling. Everyone saw that this boys skin was split. The teachers rushed over to him.

The kids in the yard were either staring at Kuri or at Rhys, who was now standing with his fists ready to swing again.

Some kids still swear that they heard a low growl that day.

Rhys stood there for about six seconds, not moving. He was shaking, probably keeping himself from running forward and beating the crap out of Kuri and any teacher that got in the way.

After those six seconds, he left his hand relax. He swallowed, and started towards one of the playhouses. The one with the green slide.

The one with the green slide was the one no one ever played at. The swings were too low, the slide was sticky from the sap from the tree right beside it, the fire pole was surrounded by a pit that always collected water, the rungs of the handle bars were missing, the sandbox was full of rocks, and the swinging bridge doesn't necessarily swing anymore.

Rhys goes over there often. Under the slide is a small area that was previously bolted shut. The children, before they abandoned it, had somehow pried it off. Inside was dark, dry, and quiet. The sand from the sandbox had for some reason been moved there, and was pushed to the right hand wall as you walk in.

Rhys found himself sitting here more often than not. The panel that had been pried off on one side could easily be swung over as a door, and the red pebbles outside would crunch loudly if anyone approached.

He sat there numbly for a few minutes, before he heard the clock gong six times.

Dinner.

Wahie! Naka naka!


	4. The Beginning

d00d j00 r teh suk!

INHERITAGE 0.5   
THE BEGINNING 

Lawyers, I got about 160 bucks and I'm a month away from college. Bring it on.

---

TODAY'S WORD IS: HELLSPAWN. 

We all know how Genma and Nodoka adopt Rhys. Just after he breaks a tall boys wrist. That's ancient history. Lost in the ages of about 13 years ago.

…

Okay, maybe not lost. Hopefully not forgotten. So lets get buzzy.

NERIMA 

Genma was the officer of the house. Strict rules and regulations were his game, but it also was becoming very apparent to both Rhys and Nodoka that the rules basically only mattered depending on what mood he was in, and how much alcohol was in his system.

Yes, alcohol is key.

And of course he started teaching Rhys martial arts very early. The boy was a natural, having uncanny speed and grace for someone that young. His punches and hand combat was par, but his legs were very strong for a 5 year old.

Genma had insisted that Rhys take on a more Japanese name. Not a permanent name, just a surname to use so the children in school wouldn't have a hard time saying it.

Of course, neither of them really noticed that they had started using it everywhere. Well… Rhys noticed, but didn't argue. His real name had too many bad memories.

Where Genma was the drill instructor, Nodoka was the nurturer. Where Genma simply called Rhys 'boy'. Nodoka was the only person to call him Rhys. She was less of a parent and more of a friend or an older relative.

Nodoka worried about the boy though. The orphanage had told the couple that he had been forced to have a room of his own, which was a closet, because of constant nightmares that cause him to yell out in his sleep.

She was surprised that she could hear it over Genma's snoring, but she heard him yelling almost every night. It was probably less of actually hearing it and more like just knowing that it's happening. From their room, she couldn't determine what he was saying. Hell, even when she walked into his room she couldn't understand most of it.

Mainly because her English was rusty at first. AS she studied it again in her free time, she began to understand more and more.

She didn't dare wake him up. Even in the beginning, what she understood was heartrending. She didn't dare alienating him in his own home.

So she was faced with a challenge. Say nothing, keep his friendship, but allow him to suffer each night, or to awake him, risk alienating him, ruining their friendship, and even then he still would probably have the nightmares.

And with listening, she understood at least a small part about his mysterious past. And along with the normal words that are yelled in nightmares, there were the words as follows.

_Momma_ and _Poppa_ were usual. And he would sometimes say something like _there were wolves_. Usually something about that _were cheetahs_ and _humans_. Always something about _fire_.

But what really tore Nodoka's heart out was always near the end. The yelling was over, and it had just regressed into cries of painful sorrow. Very quietly and said with complete helplessness, the small orphan that Nodoka had come to know would whisper the words…

"Little sister."

When Nodoka first heard that, she slumped against the wall behind her, almost waking the boy up. She stood there for a moment, staring off into space.

After that, she rarely went into his room. She couldn't bare hearing that one last part.

But then, just a few weeks before his 6th birthday, she would find pillows and blankets in the trash that had been ripped to shreds, and had yellow hair on them. And the yells were now accompanied by other sounds. Different sounds.

Animal sounds.

…

Anyways, this made her excruciatingly curious. She again visited his room.

She discovered something very… interesting.

Of course, Genma almost found out as well.

THE ROOM 

The tossing and turning was normal. But other things weren't.

The tail wasn't normal. The fur wasn't either. Or the claws, which were the reason for the utterly destroyed beddings. The spots in his hair were more pronounced. His face, except for two black stripes on his eyes, was covered in fine white fur.

So that's why he mumbled about cheetahs. He technically was one himself.

Then something snapped into place.

There were wolves. Were cheetahs. No, that wasn't what he was saying.

They're werewolves. We're werecheetahs.

Oberotan.

Loup Garou.

Lycanthrope.

Werecreatures.

Nodoka paused. She watched as he calmed down almost as soon as she got close to him. She watched him sleep for a time.

Until, that is, the sound of Genma's snoring stopped. She quickly but silently left the room just in time to close it as Genma walked into the hall.

He stared at her for a moment.

"What's with the boy?" He asked.

"N-nothing," She said, still shaken.

"Hmph," He said, droning in sleepiness.

Genma walked past her towards the kitchen.

She thought that the matter had been settled there.

But ever since the stillbirth, Genma had been slipping slowly into a psudo-insanity.

The matter was NOT over.

A FEW DAYS LATER 

What is "general uproar"?

Answer?

What word could best describe the current state of affairs in the Saotome household.

Genma knew why.

Rhys had no clue.

And Nodoka had a clue.

Genma had seen.

Plus he was yelling about training, purging, and setting the boy strait.

Judging by the rhythm and the order of the words, added into the Law of Saotome Continuity, Nodoka was able to surmise that he wanted to train the boy to be strong enough to purge his body of his lycanthrope so he could set the boy strait.

And so began their travels.

NEXT CHAPTER 

"So I was like 'What the hell!" and she was like "What the hell?" and I was like "What the hell."

…**NOT REALLY**

**NOTE: OBEROTAN, LOUP GAROU, AND LYCANTHROPE ALL MEAN WEREWOLF. WELL… LYCANTHROPE IS THE TECHNICAL, SCIENTIFIC TERM FOR A WERECREATURE. LOUP GAROU IS FRENCH i think, AND OBEROTAN IS… ITALIAN I THINK. CAN'T REALLY REMEMBER. OBEROTAN AND LOUP GAROU, HOWEVER, ONLY PRETAIN TO WERE_WOLVES_. LOUP IS WOLF, SIMILAR TO LUPUS, THE GREEK WORD FOR WOLF.**

**I'VE ALWAYS BEEN INTERESTED IN LYCANTHROPES. GO FIGURE.**

**COMPLETED: **

**FRIDAY, MAY 13, 2005**

**12:05am**

**YAY SLEEP DISORDER!**


	5. The Reason

I feel more like I do now than I did five minutes ago.

INHERITAGE 0.5   
THE REASON 

I STEAL!

---

**TODAY'S MEANINGLESS SLANG WORD IS: FREEM.**

**---**

Genma took Ranma from Nodoka. Nodoka thought she knew why. He had seen what she had seen. The only thing she could do was to make Genma promise to make them both commit seppuku if he should not make Ranma into a man amongst men.

Thankfully, Ranma didn't hear that part.

OUTSIDE OF TOKYO 

"What are we doing here?" Ranma complained, "Couldn't we of stayed in Nerima to train?"

"No," Genma said, "There are things that we cannot do inside of town."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

OUTSIDE OF TOKYO 

"Um… what's with the pit?" Ranma asked.

"Do you like cats, boy?" Genma asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ranma told him.

"Well, I've gotten a dozen or so cats and have put them in this pit."

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"Because, I happened to notice something back in Nerima. You seem to… act feline some of the time."

Ranma's expression completely changed. From confusion into a small bit of shock. He stepped backwards.

"And I have to teach you that cats are extremely violent creatures, so I can rid you of your… affliction."

"What… affliction?"

"Come here, boy," Genma said hotly, "We need to start training right away."

Ranma watched as Genma stepped forward, a package under his left art. From that package, Ranma could smell fish sausage. He could also hear that the cats could smell it too.

"Screw that!" Ranma said as he started to bolt.

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled back over towards the pit, wrapped in fish sausage.

THE PIT 

Several things went through his mind as he dropped towards the bottom of the pit.

If he was to shift into his hybrid form, he might snap the link of fish sausage. That would mean he would be able to make the cats be separated from him, and allow him to defend himself.

The whole thing is though, was that he wasn't of age to be able to shift. Normally, werecreatures can only do it once their around puberty, not a week before their 7th birthday. The only time he seemed to be able to do it was when he was asleep. During the nightmares. Minutes after he woke, he would automatically go to his human form.

So that option was out.

Of course, maybe he could…

That thought was cut off by the impact against the ground. Moments after that, he felt the cats jump on him.

Then, the pain.

Now, Ranma didn't call out for Genma to stop. He knew he wouldn't do anything. Instead, he just yelled out. Not completely in a pained voice, there was obvious anger in his tone. He rolled to try and get the cats away, but he also didn't want to hurt them. They were like him, feline.

He started to lose blood, and he started to lose consciousness.

Just before that, he felt the pain stop, and the cats leap away from him.

? 

Rhys awoke with a start. Instantly standing up franticly.

A few moments later, he noticed that he wasn't in the pit. He was in a large open field with palm trees. Off in the distance, all he saw was miles and miles of sand.

He could feel a desert wind ruffling his hair and fur. His ears picked up every single sound, from the ripples of the water in the nearby oasis to the sand blowing around him.

Wait… fur?

He looked himself over. He was in hybrid form.

"Welcome kitten."

Rhys whirled around, trying to find where that voice had come from.

He found himself staring strait into the waist of a woman. From his viewpoint, he could see that her belly was covered in fur. His eyes trained upwards.

Unlike his own, her face was that of a feline build. She had a muzzle and face like a lionesses.

Rhys stared up at her unintelligently. He couldn't help himself. Her mere presence humbled him. Where he normally would have a snappy retort, he found himself speechless.

"I'm sure your wondering where you are."

Rhys almost freaked as he realized how rude he was being.

"U-um… y-yes ma'am," He stuttered.

"Don't worry, child," She smiled warmly, "A bit of rudeness is a gift for someone in my position. Everyone is usually so proper around me."

"O… okay," Rhys said slowly, "So… where am I?"

"Asgard," The woman said, "My home."

"Asgard?" Rhys said, thinking for a moment. It sounded familiar.

"I took you from the pit of cats," The woman said, "If you had been put in there again, you would not have survived with your sanity intact."

"Why's that?" Rhys asked.

"Genma, that idiot, was trying to train you in the Neko-ken. Normally, the child trained does not survive the pit. If they did however, they would be stricken with a mortal fear of all felines. Being feline yourself, you would have eventually been driven to destroy yourself in fear."

"Fear myself?" Rhys asked.

"Yes," The woman said, "But you have a future ahead of you that will affect the entire world. Even us gods will come to fear you. Come to respect you."

"Gods?" Rhys asked, "You?"

"Yes," The woman said, smiling and kneeling down to look him in the face, "I am named Bastet. Goddess of children and felines. I brought you here to give you something."

"What?" Rhys asked.

"I'm going to allow you control over your form," Bastet said, "Genma believes you are possessed by evil spirits, and is trying to drive them from your body. Your nightmares cause you to transform due to the extreme stress they put on your body. With this control, you will not transform unless you wish it. Fooling Genma will be much easier."

"How?"

"I'll show you."

She took a small stone from behind her.

"This is a Chaos Gem…"

OUTSIDE OF TOKYO 

Genma was broken from his sleep by a loud noise. Turning towards the sound in his drunken stupor, he found himself looking at the blurry image of the pit. The stone that covered it had just rolled off. A blurry figure was crawling from it, breathing heavily.

Instantly sobered, he stared at the image that was slowly clearing up.

Glaring at him was a small cheetah that had a greenish stone embedded in its forehead. It growled at him for a few moments, and swiped the air in front of it with its claws. Genma stood up.

It's ears flattened as he stood up, and it backed away. It hissed and growled for a few more seconds before it bolted away from him.

Genma saw it stop cold, before it swiped its claws at him again. The green gem on its forehead glowed brightly as it ducked behind a thin tree.

Genma had expected it to come out from the other side. But it didn't. The beast had disappeared behind a tree about the width of his arm.

Genma's attention was drawn back to the pit by the sound of someone coughing. He turned back towards it to see Ranma pulling himself out of the pit.

"Boy," Genma said, walking towards him. Ranma's hair was still blonde with spots, and he had no wounds on him.

Ranma collapsed after he got out of the pit.

Genma picked him up roughly, and carries him towards a campsite a small ways away.

**FINISHED: **

**SATURDAY, MAY 14, 2005**

**9:45pm**

**The concept of the Chaos Gems and their powers will explained later. They have no basis in the Ranma or the Gold Digger universes. They are based upon another series of stories that is the property of myself, including several of my friends. Most of the story is owned by four people.**

**Myself**

**Kyle Schullery**

**Ryan Fitzgerald**

**Nick Walters**

**The Chaos Gems will probably be one of the very few connections to The Larine Universe. In later chapters, a few ideas and concepts from that universe will be placed in this story. Please do not steal them. I've been working on it for eight years.**


	6. The Stranger

**C is for cookie; that is good enough for me!**

**INHERITAGE 0.5**

**THE REASON**

**GIEEF LIVES!**

**---**

**TODAY'S MEDICAL PROCESS IS: HISTORECTIMY**

**---**

Rhys found out that his destiny is going to be rather interesting when the Egyptian goddess of children and felines gives him a special stone called a Chaos Gem.

Genma saw a cheetah vanish into thin air as Rhys climbed out of the Neko-ken pit.

**CAMPSITE**

Genma basically dropped the boy onto the ground as they got back to the campsite. Luckily for Ranma, there happened to be a sleeping bag where he was dropped. Genma walked to the opposite side of the campfire and sat down.

"What went on in that pit?" He asked plainly.

"I blacked out," Rhys answered, faking that he was out of breath when he was really feeling better than ever, "When I woke up, there was a big cat staring at me. It had a green rock on its head. It told me something and jumped out of the pit. The other cats were gone, so I climbed out."

Genma studied the boy.

"What did it say?" Genma asked.

"A lot of stuff," Rhys said, "It said it would be back for me later."

"Why is your hair still spotted?" Genma asked.

"I dunno," Rhys said.

"Hmph," Genma said, "It must still have a link to you. It can't survive very long without a host, so it left a part of it inside you."

Rhys continued to look at Genma with a false look of horror.

"Very well," Genma said, standing up, "We're packing up. If that things going to keep coming back, I'm going to have to train you to be stronger so you can fend it off."

Rhys had a smile plastered on his face. Genma took it as a sign of thanks, but it was really there because Rhys couldn't believe it had actually worked.

LATER 

The trip of Genma and Rhys, who went under the false name of Ranma, was pretty much normal from there on out, until they met a family who owned a Okonomiyaki shop. Genma and Ranma stopped there for a few days, where Ranma became good friends with a girl named Ukyo.

Ukyo always said that she liked how Ranma's hair was spotted. Ranma always said that Ukyo's Okonomiyaki was the best. Everything was normal there.

Except for one occurrence that happened one night.

Ranma kept in touch with Bastet often. At least once a week, she came to him in his dreams. Mainly, she gave Ranma training in the true form of the Neko-ken. She also gave advice for staying healthy through Genma's rather stupid training methods. Also, she taught him many things about the world. About how there were basically three areas of his own dimension that he will have contact with.

There was Earth. Then there was Jade, the place where most other magical creatures lived. Then there was the Realm of the Dead. The place where evil spirits lived. The undead and the like.

But tonight, Bastet was brief. Just to say hello and to say how he would be able to rest here easily. She told him a small bit more of the Chaos Gem that was now in his forehead. He told her that he hadn't been able to use it since the Neko-ken pit.

"Rhys," Bastet had said, "The Chaos Gem that you have is the only one of its kind in existence in all of this dimension. You used almost all of its power to do what you did. The energy it runs off of, Chaos Energy, isn't natural to this plane of existence, so it recharges very slowly since it has to draw its energy from across the borders of reality. Just remember, even with it almost depleted energy, it still has an effect on you. But being as it is the only one, even the gods don't know what that effect will be."

"Then why was it given to me?" Rhys asked, afraid it would kill him or something.

"Because Kami-sama commanded it," Bastet said, "He assured me that the effect would not be negative, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. Don't be afraid. It will remain hidden inside of you until it's true purpose it revealed."

And the dream ended as Ranma is jerked awake by someone talking.

Ranma had slept apart from Genma as to not hear his snoring. Genma slept in the campsite about two hundred yards away from Ukyo's house. Ranma had opted to sleep just outside house. And the talking was coming from inside the house.

And it wasn't in Japanese. Or English.

Ranma was curious.

And curiosity killed… well, you know.

Ranma slinked over to the nearest window. He peaked up into the window to see a very peculiar sight.

Before, Ranma had never really noticed that Ukyo always wore hair in a way that covered her ears. But now that he saw her without her hair like that, he saw that her ears were pretty long and pointy. She was on her knees in front of a stranger. She was scooting away quickly, grasping her shoulder that had been wounded.

Mainly because the man looked like he was about to attack her with the long thin rapier he had.

Ranma watched wide-eyed as the man pulled back to thrust his rapier into Ukyo. Before he knew what was happening, he reacted. He felt his body tingle like it did when he transformed, but it was different. He felt stronger, lighter, and more agile. It felt like the tingle that had happened when he used the Chaos Gem. Almost like an electric current was running through him.

He found himself going through the window towards the man. A green glow coming from his hands.

UKYO'S PERCEPTION 

The man had snuck into her home, and might have already killed her parents. But his blade was clean, besides from her own blood. She backed away from him, tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard something come from behind her. She turned to see a creature coming through the window. It looked like nothing she had ever seen. A small humanoid creature that had cheetah spots, two black slashes of fur over its eyes, which glowed green. In the middle of its forehead was a green shining stone. It had a green shirt on, made of silk, that had yellow cuffs on its long sleeves. It had sturdy brown pants on that were loose enough to provide a wide range of movement. It's tail lashed behind it.

And its hands glowed with a green energy as purple waves of electricity arced down them. It leapt towards them.

Ukyo nor the man had a chance to do anything as the creature tackled the man.

Ukyo scrambled back against the wall, and huddled there.

RANMA'S PERCEPTION 

Face to face with the attacker, Ranma was surprised that he didn't look afraid.

"Werecreature!" He yelled out.

Using Ranma's momentum against him, he flipped Ranma across the rest of the room.

Ranma twisted and landed feet first against the wall. He hopped off of it, and went back towards the man at breakneck speed.

Not fast enough though. The man managed to pull back and slash at him. He felt the blade slice through him. Luckily, it wasn't silver, and the wound was shallow. It still jolted him back to reality. His eyes stopped glowing, but remained the same piercing green cat eyes. The stone as well stopped shining, and the energy around his hands dissipated.

He rolled while in the air, landing and sliding through the mans legs to vault to his feet on the other side. He was slightly surprised that he could do that. He turned with the man to look at him.

Only then did Ukyo and the stranger notice that the boy in front of them was, indeed, a young boy. Only about six or seven in age. The man smirked at his apparent easy win.

The man came at him quickly, slashing again and again, occasionally also grabbing at him with his free hand. Ranma dodged around the slashes and grabs, slightly surprised at his ability to do so.

Ranma flipped back onto his hands to avoid a slash to his mid section. He pushed off and landed even further back to avoid a slash that would have taken his arms off. A roll to the left avoided the downward slash aimed at him.

The man was too fast with that rapier. Unarmed, Ranma would have been able to attack, but the sword kept him at a distance that wouldn't let him attack. He had to get rid of it. But with what? His werecheetah claws were brittle from not having a way or excuse to eat zebra, and they wouldn't cut or even survive hitting that blade.

Unless…

His neko-ken claws.

Leaning to the left, the rapier stabbed past his face with millimeters to spare. Bringing up his hand, he used the back of his hand to bat it away. He spun around and slashed at the sword with his 'claws'.

They flickered to life for a moment, but only succeeded in shoving the sword away harshly. The mans grip held. He used the momentum to slash again. Ranma ducked down, and came from below. It was parried. Ranma was forced to back away.

"I tire of this!" The man flashed his free hand out. Ranma managed to see a knife leave it, but not towards him.

Towards Ukyo.

"NO!" Ranma yelled, going as fast as he could.

He could literally see the knife in slow motion as he zipped up to it. Diving, he grabbed it from the air. While still in the air, he turned and hurled it back at the man.

The man brought his sword up and knocked it from the air. Ranma landed on his side in front of Ukyo.

"Hmph…" The man said, "I see… very well, I will leave this one be…. For now."

He blurred suddenly, and he was next to the door.

"I will see you again, young werecheetah," The man said as he jumped out of the window.

Ranma bolted to the window. Nothing was there. The window was still closed. In the reflection, he could see that the gem on his forehead was back. He saw it dim, and disappear.

He sighed, and turned back to Ukyo.

She had passed out from fear.

LATER 

Ukyo awoke with a start. She remembered passing out in the corner of the room as she saw the dagger coming at her.

But now, she was lying in bed.

Her hand moved to his shoulder.

It was bandaged.

Just… what was that thing that saved her?

FINISHED 

**SATURDAY, MAY 14th, 2005**

**1:50am**

**OKAY, I WANTED TO GET THIS WRITTEN BEFORE I WENT TO SLEEP. EH, WHATEVER.**

**THE POWERS OF THE CHAOS GEM SEEMS TO WORK IN FAVOR FOR RHYS, BUT HE STILL DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL IT, OR EVEN HOW THEY WORK. TRUST ME, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM IS ONLY THE SURFACE OF THE POWER AND RESPONSIBILITY IT CARRIES. **

**A LITTLE SPOILER? THERE ARE 9 OTHER CHAOS GEMS. EACH ONE DIFFERENT, AND EACH ONE SERCHING FOR AN OWNER LIKE RHYS HAS FOUND HIS THROUGH BASTET. WHO WILL THEY FIND, AND WHAT POWERS DO THEY HAVE?**


	7. The Truth

**LIAR!**

**INHERITAGE 0.5**

**THE TRUTH**

**We didn't eat QQQQSSSS…… I!**

**---**

**TODAY'S VEGETABLE IS: ARTICHOKE**

**---**

TWO DAYS AFTER THE ATTACK 

Ranma wasn't happy. Genma had stolen something from Ukyo's family, a food cart. Of course, Ranma had been knocked out and placed on top of the cart before he bolted with it.

Ranma and Genma were having another sparring match. Ranma knew that he was less skilled that Genma, but his speed allowed him to hold his own at least for a few minutes.

After about fifteen minutes though, the near misses and going at his human forms top speed without his hybrid forms stamina drained him. He was getting sluggish.

Something he had noticed from back when he fought the man with the rapier. The moves he had used to avoid the mans blade had never been taught to him. It wasn't Genma, because he hadn't been training long enough under him to do that stuff. And it wasn't the Neko-ken, since the Neko-ken was more of a list of abilities than actual moves or a style.

It must have come from the Gem. Ranma was starting to hate the thing. He didn't know what it did or what it was doing to him. Bastet said that it should be dormant, but it wasn't.

His thoughts were jerked away from the gem when he felt an elbow impact him. He flew uncontrolled into a nearby tree, falling to the ground after that.

"You're getting sloppy, boy," Genma said, "You must become stronger in order to fight off the demon."

That was also starting to get on Ranma's nerves. He wanted to yell out that he wasn't a demon, but he knew that Genma wasn't THAT stupid.

Ranma slowly stood up. Genma's eyebrow arched. Usually, a blow like that took the boy down. Hmm… maybe the boy wasn't so weak after all.

Ranma teetered from side to side unsteadily. Ranma's eyes shot open when he hear Genma's light footsteps rushing at him.

Ranma bent sideways as a fist flew past him. Ranma felt a tingle go through his body.

It was happening again. Luckily, he didn't feel any physical changes.

Genma was surprised when the boy started to weave through all of his attacks. He upped the ante, but only got to the point where the boy was now barely dodging the attacks.

Genma was getting mad.

Suddenly, Ranma felt a tingle in his neck. A split second after that, he found Genma's speed increasing to speeds even his hybrid form couldn't content with.

"Whoa!" Ranma said, panicking slightly, every time an attack barely missed, he repeated that comment, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

FWAM!

Ranma found himself impacting the same tree again, this time with enough force to make it snap slightly.

Ranma coughed, staining the ground red.

"So you're back already," Genma said in a cold voice.

Ranma looked up.

"What?"

"Do not play games, demon," Genma said, walking forward, "You've come back to reclaim the boy I see…"

Ranma scrambled away from Genma.

"N-no!" Ranma shouted, "I'm not…! I mean…!"

The same tingling sensation came to the back of his neck.

Flipping backwards, he barely avoided a kick that Ranma had never seen before. Genma had kicked the ground so hard, it blew the soil skywards. A large crater now laid where Ranma had been.

ASGARD 

Bastet was worried. Genma had come to the conclusion that 'the demon' was back sooner than expected. Ranma wasn't ready to fend him off yet. Bastet and Ranma both knew that if even one of those attacks connected, it would most likely kill the boy.

At this rate, Ranma would most assuredly die. Bastet thought as hard as she could. She had to be able to do something to save him. But what? She couldn't appear herself, that probably wouldn't help.

Hmm…

What if…?

Her train of thought broke as she heard someone walking up to her from behind. She turned to see who it was.

A woman with ivory colored hair walked towards her. She wore tight jeans, and shirt that stopped just above her belly button, and a long jacket over that. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Bastet asked in a commanding voice.

"Me?" The woman asked, smiling, "The names Ixiath. I'm here because Kami said you knew how to find a boy named Rhys."

"What do you want with him?" Bastet said.

"I heard that he happens to have one of my Chaos Gems," Ixiath smirked.

Bastet stared at the woman in shock.

JAPAN 

Ranma found himself rocketing into another tree. Even when Genma's attacks missed him, they still sent him reeling backwards.

Ranma tried to get up, but his body protested. He couldn't summon the energy needed to stand up.

He watched as Genma neared him.

ASGARD 

"You…" Bastet said, "But you…"

"Yep," Ixiath said, "I'm from across the border of reality. I'm here to get the Chaos Gems back to my reality. If they remain here… well, lets just say the world won't be very peaceful for very long."

JAPAN 

Genma hefted Ranma up by the front collar of his shirt. Ranma couldn't do anything, being as weak as he was.

"And now, to send you back to hell."

ASGARD 

"Hmm… seems to have gotten himself into a pickle," Ixiath said, looking down upon Ranma, "And I believe he has Kyros' Chaos Gem too. Hmm… Kami sure has a weird sense of humor."

Bastet just looked back and forth between the image of Genma holding Ranma up and Ixiath.

"It's drained, nearly completely," Ixiath said. She then smirked and looked at Bastet, "I wouldn't worry too much. Rhys is gonna be just fine."

JAPAN 

Genma hesitated. He stared at the gem that had appeared on Ranma's forehead. It wasn't shining at all at first. But, slowly at first, and then quickly, it began to shine brighter and brighter.

Ranma's eyes snapped open; they shone the same green as the gem.

Ranma's hand snapped upwards and grabbed Genma's wrist. Genma suddenly yelled as electricity started to flow through his body.

Ranma dropped to the ground as Genma dropped him. Genma was blasted away from him by a sudden surge of electricity.

Landing; Genma slowly sat up to looked at the boy. The boy was laying there, not moving. Slowly, from the still shining Gem atop his forehead, energy poured out. It began to gather a few feet above him.

After a few seconds, there was a flash, and a shockwave was sent out, making birds in the trees for miles around take flight.

Floating above Ranma's still body was a ghostly image. A tall humanoid figure stood there. Its skin was like glass, and electricity ran through it. Its face was like a lions, with a thick mane and a small goatee. Its ears had three rings in them each. Its tail lashed behind it. Its eyes glowed the same green as the gem in Ranma's forehead.

Its eyes were also focused solely on Genma Saotome.

ASGARD 

"What in the world is that?" Bastet said.

"That…" Ixiath smirked, "Is Kyros."

"Who is he?" Bastet asked, not looking away from the image.

"You are Bastet, goddess of children and felines. You are the mother of all felines, correct?" Ixiath asked, "Since Kyros there is, or used to be, a creature of pure Chaos Energy, he is my child."

JAPAN 

Genma stared at the ethereal vision in front of him. His expression of shock slowly changed into one of determination.

"So you show your true form," Genma said, standing unsteadily, "Very well. I cannot permit you to control this child any longer."

Genma's confidence faltered slightly as he heard a soft chuckle from the creature.

"Heh," The creature said, "You couldn't beat me even if I wanted you too, pops."

Genma's face blatantly showed his anger.

"Oh ho," The creature said, "Don't get mad, pops. I have no beef with you. The Lady wants me to look after this boy, that' all."

"You have no right to possess the boy!" Genma yelled.

"Phhf," The creature said rudely, "Possess him? Heh, that's a good one."

"What do you want?" Genma asked.

"I told you before, ya dumb fart," The creature shook its head, "I'm only to look after this little dude. And with you pounding the living shit out of him, I had to come out and stop you."

"I do not believe you, creature," Genma growled.

"Whoa now, don't get feisty," The creature held up its hands, before it pointed down to Ranma's forehead, "You see that gem there? That's mine. If anything, he possesses me."

"You cause him to change into a monster!" Genma yelled.

"Damn you're stupid," The creature laughed.

Genma didn't respond or change facial expressions.

The creature looked at Genma again, and slowly stopped laughing.

There was a pause of silence.

"You don't know what he is… do you?"

"He is a normal human boy!"

"EEEH!" The creature was suddenly in Genma's face, holding up a sign with a huge red X on it, "Wrong! If this little guys a human, then I'm the Easter Bunny. You've never heard of a werecheetah?"

Genma looked slightly confused.

"Okay, looks like I'm gonna have ta spell it out for ya," It rubbed its temples, it crossed its legs as it sat down, still floating in midair, "You know what a werewolf is?"

Genma nodded dumbly.

"Werewolf, werecheetah, same thing," it explained, "And before you start ranting on about how I bit him or anything, he was born that way. I'm not a werecheetah. Fuck, I'm not even from Earth."

Genma glanced down to Ranma, and then up to the creature again.

"The little dude isn't evil in any way," It said, "He's just a boy. Now stop trying to kill him. You try again, and I'll come out and kick your ass, okay?"

The gem flashed once. The creature looked back to it. It flashed two more times.

"Hmph," The creature smirked, "Catch ya later, beef eater!"

The creature appeared to dive back into the crystal.

Genma just stood there dumbly.

ASGARD 

"What was that?" Bastet asked.

"Rhys is asleep, so summon him here, I'll let you meet Kyros and we'll chat for a bit," Ixiath said, "I'm sure Rhys will want to meet his own guardian angel."

FINISHED 

**SUNDAY, MAY 15th, 2005**

**10:34pm**

**Ho ho! Ixiath cometh. Yes, Kyros (THE CREATURE) is where I get my signature from. He's my own personal character, but don't worry. It's not a self-insert fiction. **

**Oh, and the whole gem flashing thing. Heh heh. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	8. The Avatar

**Miss, you have the nicest pair of Grand Teetons I have ever seen.**

**INHERITAGE 0.5**

**THE AVATAR**

**KIKKO-BEAM!**

**TODAY'S NICKNAME IS: CLEVER DAN**

**/\/\/\**

ASGARD 

"Ow."

"You okay?"

"…yeah,"

"Then stand up."

Rhys slowly opened his eyes, and even more slowly sat up. His injuries didn't hurt as much, but they still hurt.

"Huh?" He said, "Bastet?"

"Hello, Rhys," Bastet said.

Rhys' eyes trained over to the other woman standing there. The reeked with just as much power that Bastet did, but it was different.

"Hey, kiddo," She said, "Glad to meet ya."

"Some goddess you are," A voice said.

"Oh, shut up," The woman said, looking over Rhys' head.

Rhys turned to gaze at the person behind him.

The man was tall. Very tall. At least seven and a half feet. He had a lions face, with deep emerald eyes. He had a black mark on his left eye just like Rhys did on both of his. The mans wild yellow mane was tied back in a long ponytail. He was wearing a green silk shirt that had yellow cuffs. His brown loose pants allowed plenty of mobility.

"Rhys," Bastet said, "This is Ixiath and Kyros."

"Yo, little dude," Kyros smirked. He did a small salute with his right hand, showing the ornate symbol he had on the back of that hand.

"Kyros is the one that made your Chaos Gem," Ixiath said, "Unintentionally, but he did make it."

"Hmph, don't remind me," Kyros said, looking grim for a moment.

"Um… do you want it back?" Rhys asked.

Kyros looked down at him. He then smirked and chuckled.

"Nah, you can keep it," Kyros said, "Not much use to me anyway."

"So, now that we're all introduced," Bastet said, "What was that whole scene?"

Rhys stood up, his attention towards the conversation.

"Well, first," Ixiath said, "The reason why all this is happening is because of an anomaly that happened when the reality I'm from was being remade."

"Remade?" Rhys asked.

"Every few billion trillion years or so, the reality that I'm from… overheats, sort of. Chaos Energy starts to overwhelm the plane of existence, basically snuffing out everything," Ixiath said, "After that, Maia and I, being the two Goddesses of our reality, reset it. The whole thing basically starts over."

"Everyone who existed in one universe, is born again in the next one, in almost the exact same circumstances," Kyros said, "Sally Struthers of 105 Boulevard Avenue will be reborn as Sally Struthers of 105 Boulevard Avenue."

"The only people who remember their past life are the Avatars," Ixiath said, "They're created as cesspools for Chaos Energy to be dumped into. Chaos Energy is perpetual and it makes itself. A surplus of Chaos Energy can make anything happen."

"Thank you for labeling us as living garbage disposals," Kyros quipped.

"Oh shut up," Ixiath snapped back at him.

"What was this anomaly though?" Bastet asked.

"When an Avatar comes of age, they are given a new form, a Master form. This form is their races perfect being. When they obtain this body, they have a chance to make what is called a Chaos Gem," Ixiath said, "A Chaos Gem is linked to that Avatar in everyway. And, being immortal, the Avatars can create countless Chaos Gems."

"Of course, the process involves being killed when in demi-god form," Kyros said, "Which hurts."

Ixiath glanced at him.

"The Chaos Gems, one for each Avatar, are saved from the previous universe. They are the only things that survive. When the Avatar is reborn, they are given their Chaos Gem, and receive all the memories and abilities of their past selves," Ixiath continued, "But the anomaly took ten of the Chaos Gems from out reality and dumped them into yours."

"But why would Kami-sama ask me to give Rhys one of them?" Bastet said.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Ixiath said, "I've never met the man, or woman, or whatever he she it is. But when Rhys used it, it brought my attention to it. I wouldn't have noticed without it. That's probably why."

"But should we let Rhys keep it?" Bastet said, "He's just a boy, after all."

"That is a lot of power for a mortal to have," Kyros agreed.

"Yes," Ixiath nodded, "But Rhys, along with everything else here with the exception of Kyros, myself, and the gems itself are out of my jurisdiction. You're gonna have to ask Kami."

"Um…" Rhys said, feeling really odd about the whole situation, being as he was the only mortal here, "Excuse me?"

They all turned to him.

"What is it, little dude?" Kyros asked.

"I noticed that… um…" Rhys started, "Back and Ucchans… I somehow activated the gem. And I was suddenly wearing what Mister Kyros here is."

Kyros looked up at Ixiath, who shrugged.

"That's weird," Ixiath said.

"And… um…" Rhys said, "I fought this guy, and I don't know how I kept up with him. He was just as fast as Genma."

"Hmm…" Kyros said, "Technically, I'm in little dudes head, right?"

"Um… yeah," Ixiath said, "Why?"

"Little dude," Kyros said, "Can you remember anything about it? Visually?"

"I remember what I did to avoid his moves," Rhys said.

"Do it," Kyros said, "Visualize it. If I'm right, I might be able to see it."

Rhys nodded and closed his eyes, and thought furiously about that night. Kyros continued to rub his small goatee for a moment, before he started nodding.

"That's enough," Kyros said, "Little dude, you were using the Zoan art of the Arch Ragnarok there."

"The what?" Bastet asked.

"It's the type of style that I mainly use," Kyros said, "It shouldn't exist in this reality. Somehow, little dude here reached into the Chaos Gem and started using some of the moves that only I know."

"Is it powerful?" Bastet asked.

"Lemme put it this way," Ixiath said, "Kyros, using only that style, and none of the Chaos abilities, could whip some of the gods you have up here in Asgard."

"Really?" Bastet looked skeptical.

"Hey," Kyros laughed nervously, "I'm old. I might even be older than you are."

There was a sudden lightning blast that landed nearby. Bastet and Kyros were the only ones who didn't jump. Bastet because she was used to it. Kyros because he masked his surprise very well.

Bastet looked over at where it struck.

"Kami doesn't want to put Rhys through this kind of thing," Bastet said, "So I guess we'll take the Chaos Gem out."

Kyros sighed, "I guess so."

"You looked bummed about it," Ixiath said.

"Yeah, because I finally had something to do," Kyros said, "I've spent the last thousand or so years doing nothing at all."

"You and Kizi have kept yourselves busy enough," Ixiath smirked evilly.

"Ah…" Kyros said, before cutting himself off, "Well… I mean… she…"

He noticed that Ixiath was smiling like a dork.

"Shut up," Kyros said.

"Well I have something for you to do," Ixiath said, leaning towards him.

"What?" Kyros asked, leaning away from her.

"Helping me find the other Chaos Gems, you idiot!" Ixiath yelled.

"Gees, fine, alright," Kyros said.

Ixiath glared at him for a moment, before she turned back to Rhys. She reached her hand out, and the green Chaos Gem that used to be in Rhys' forehead materialized in front of him. It flew up into her grasp. She held it up.

"I'll take that thank you," Kyros said, plucking it from her, "I don't want to risk loosing myself again."

"Spoil sport," Ixiath said, "Come on, lets go look for gems."

"Alright," Kyros said, he turned back to Rhys, "See ya later, little dude. Keep practicing, I'm gonna have to test your skill myself one day."

Ixiath waved her hand, and a portal appeared. She walked through, and Kyros hopped after her.

Bastet looked back to Rhys with a sad expression.

"What?" Rhys asked.

"Nothing," Bastet said, sighing, "It's almost time for you to awake. I'm going to go ahead and send you back now."

"Okay," Rhys smiled as Bastet waved her hands at him, casting a spell like always.

Rhys slumped over, but didn't disappear.

"I'm sorry, kitten," Bastet said, "Kami doesn't want you to remember… anything."

**JAPAN**

Rhys awoke. A campfire had been built nearby. Genma was now asleep next to a tree.

"Whoa…" Rhys said, "What a freaky dream."

Rhys stood up, and started to practice. His moves were fluid and graceful.

And for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he had learned the style from.

**FINISHED:**

**SUNDAY, MAY 15th, 2005**

**12:17am**

**I checked in on the previous chapters on I discovered that it was ignoring the dashes that I put in the story to separate the scenes, and anything that was in BOLD after the Title. I'm trying several different other things with this chapter, to see what works with my clunky computer.**

**Yeah, I know this ending sucks, kinda. But the story doesn't end here. This story was to set up for the sequel. Yep. Grown up Rhys is gonna be back with a vengence. Many things will be answered.**

**Who are the other Chaos Gems connected too?**

**Where are they hidden?**

**Who was that stranger that attacked Ukyo?**

**What is Ukyo?**

**And if the destiny that Bastet said that Rhys had before him didn't involve Ixiath or Chaos Energy, what does his true destiny hold?**

**Bwahahaha, I love the complexity of it! I BATHE IN IT'S WATERS!**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


End file.
